Felix Lutz
Felix Lutz is an employee of the Livestock Management division of the Westworld park. He works as a Body Shop technician along with Sylvester (they repair damaged hosts). Felix is portrayed by Leonardo Nam. Background Felix Lutz was born in Hong Kong. Season One "The Original" In "The Original," Felix and Sylvester "lobotomize" the host that was Peter Abernathy before he is sent to Cold Storage. "Chestnut" In the episode "Chestnut", Maeve wakes up while he and Sylvester operate on her. He is very startled by the experience. "Contrapasso" In "Contrapasso" Lutz tries to repair a broken mechanical bird. When he fails, Sylvester scolds him for stealing the bird and mocks him by stating that Lutz is neither an ornithologist nor a programmer, but merely a simple butcher, and that he will never be anything more. Later, while alone in the Livestock Management area, he attempts to repair the bird once again. Felix spends his breaks attempting to activate it. When later in the episode he succeeds in fixing the bird, he laughs as the bird flies around the room. We see that Maeve is awake, and sitting up, when the bird lands on her finger. "The Adversary" "Trompe L'Oeil" Felix is busy fixing Maeve with another surgeon present, Maeve gets his attention by grabbing his arm while his colleague turns away. She demands to see Clementine and he walks her through the building to the Behaviour Labs; she sees Clem being lobotomised by Sylvester. They all meet up in one of the Behaviour rooms, and Lutz listens while Sylvester defends his actions and Maeve talks about her plans to leave. "Trace Decay" Lutz and Sylvester listen while Maeve describes her flashbacks. After she finishes she admits that she is unsure of what is real or not, and Lutz explains that Host minds are different; that they experience memories with perfect recall, unlike humans. Maeve asks after the girl in her flashback, and Lutz offers to check, though Maeve declines. She again states her intention to leave the park, and Lutz protests that she doesn't know anything about the outside world, but Sylvester agrees she should leave. Maeve, amused, says she knows that there is a small explosive embedded in all the Hosts' spines that will detonate if they try to leave. The surgeons agree to remove it, but Lutz tells her that she will still need an army to escape the park. Later on when Sylvester grows nervous at the higher ups' agitation, Maeve hands Lutz back his tablet, and says that she needs some complicated things about her changed. She asks to be taken to Behaviour, and Sylvester pulls Lutz outside the room. He reveals his plan to "brick" Maeve while she's in Sleep Mode and smash her face to tell their superiors that they found her like that. He walks away, and Lutz returns to the room, trying and failing to act normal around Maeve. When it comes time to perform the procedure on Maeve Lutz hesitates to do the reformatting. After the procedure is over Sylvester argues with Lutz over his perceived ungrateful attitude. Maeve suddenly sits up, startling Sylvester, and she reveals that Lutz couldn't bring himself to erase a life. He instead performed the procedure as he was asked to do, and Maeve demonstrates the changes by slashing Sylvester's throat. Lutz is horrified, but obeys Maeve when she hands him a blowtorch and says that Sylvester may still be of use. He closes Sylvester's wound while Maeve watches, smiling. "The Bicameral Mind" Once Maeve is brought back online following her rebuild, she takes Lutz's tablet and starts altering the park security as well as Hector and Armistice. Lutz later arrives after Hector and Armistice kill Destin and Gitlitz. He watches while Armistice threatens Sylvester and then leaves with Maeve, Hector and Armistice. They go to Cold Storage and Lutz is horrified to find Bernard dead. Maeve tells him to fix Bernard and Lutz is shocked at the revelation that Bernard is a host. He looks at his hands, wondering if he is also a host, but Maeve wryly tells him that he is definitely not one. Lutz repairs Bernard and watches him converse with Maeve. He leaves with Maeve, Hector and Armistice. They all travel in an elevator to the Behavior Lab and Diagnostics division. Armistice has fun intimidating Lutz by blowing in his ear. They arrive at the floor and Lutz joins Maeve in leaving Hector and Armistice to kill the guards. Maeve, Felix, Armistice and Hector continue to make their way through the extensive complex. They enter a new section, and the logo for a new park, SW, makes its first appearance on the show. Hosts are rehearsing sword fights. Maeve asks Felix what this is, he replies that it's complicated. Tannoy? messages continue to urge calm and they realize that security teams can't be far away. Armistice and Hector volunteer to keep them busy while Maeve and Felix get clear. Hector and Armistice search for and kill the security teams without much difficulty until a guard triggers a security door and traps Armistice's arm. She yells at the others to, "go!" Hector leaves, telling her to, "die well". Maeve gathers up Felix and Hector, and they go. Felix picks up a bag he's prepared for Maeve. Delos staff watch them from their offices as they stride past. Maeve and Felix enter a lift, but Hector finds he can't go with them. Maeve apologies, kisses him and Hector smiles and tells Maeve he'll see her in the next life. He turns to face the approaching guards as the lift closes and we hear machine gun fire. Maeve changes into a black dress and pumps (high heeled shoes) on the elevator. Felix gives her information on the whereabouts of the host who played her daughter. Maeve accepts the note, but says that the girl was never her daughter. She pulls a handgun out of the shoulder bag and checks it out. Felix asks her if she will be all right and Maeve says that he makes a terrible human, but that she means it as a compliment. She leaves him in the elevator. Season Two "Virtu e Fortuna" After Maeve , Hector and Lee Sizemore move into an underground utility corridor under Westworld, they encounter Armistice who takes them to where she has Felix and Sylvester zip-tied to the support frame of one of the surface transfer elevators and held captive. Maeve seems pleased to find Felix, and asks him if he has any thoughts on where they should head, to which Felix replies "we left my comfort zone a long time ago". Maeve cuts him loose and after freeing Sylvester, the group takes the elevator to the surface and enter what they believe is part of the Klondike narrative area of the park. A the snow falls they approach a campfire and are confronted by a katana wielding samurai. "Akane No Mai" Felix is tied up behind Sylvester on their way into the village. Sylvester asks Felix if Felix can communicate with their captors, to which Felix replies that he is "from Hong Kong, asshole." He later helps to carry the litter that carries Maeve, Akane, and Sizemore to the shogun's camp. Personality On the surface, Lutz is a very meek person. He doesn't stand up for himself when Sylvester mocks and belittles him, and appears to simply follow Sylvester's lead when he decides to reformat Maeve. However, he doesn't follow through with this and makes the decision to take Maeve's side and help her. Relationships Sylvester work in progress Maeve Millay work in progress Appearances * Season One ** "The Original" ** "Chestnut" ** "Contrapasso" ** "The Adversary" ** "Trompe L'Oeil" ** "Trace Decay" ** "The Bicameral Mind" * Season Two ** "Virtu e Fortuna" ** "Akane No Mai" ** "Phase Space" ** "The Passenger" Trivia * The name "Felix", means "Happy", in Latin. * The name "Felix Lutz" sounds similar to "Fiat Lux", the Latin translation of "Let there be light" and the utterance through which God in the Bible begins creation. * The character was confirmed as Human by Lisa Joy in an interview. *Both Felix and his partner Sylvester share names with famous cartoon cats: Felix the Cat and Sylvester the Cat respectively. Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time, but you can also add images using the Add button. namespace = File category = Images of Felix Lutz format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Placeholder References de:Felix Lutz es:Felix Lutz fr:Felix Lutz ru:Феликс Лутц Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Westworld Staff Category:Human Category:Technicians